These Scars will never Fade
by Kellsabelle
Summary: We did not win this war, we lost more than we thought was possible and that was what they wanted. That is what they fought us for. They drove a stake through the heart of this world, scarring it, and we'll still be picking out splinters for years.


**Disclaimer: **i do not own the fabulous world of Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K Rowling.

**_These Scars will never Fade._**

"Colin had been an awkward person when he first came to Hogwarts, this wide eyed muggle born was diving head first into a world that he had spent many summer afternoons imaging and wishing was real. When he found out it was he took everything in his stride, every challenge, predicament and puzzle he faced head on. Astounding and baffling many of us with his wide eyed curiosity and thirst to learn. He made a place for himself in this world, proving to all of us that this is where he belonged. No one here could say he didn't deserve it and many would say he deserved it more than others.

As the years passed he grew out of his awkwardness and into himself. Always seen with his constantly flashing camera he soon became a recognizable character at Hogwarts. Always ready with a smile, a helping hand, a joke and of course his camera. His camera became his way to express himself. Though he soon mastered wizard photography he was always drawn back to the muggle, still life photography and the way that it could capture a single scene, a single emotion and a single moment that will never be repeated. In this way he said muggles had created something that wizards could never beat, could never measure up too. The muggles had created magic that surpassed all of ours.

While many people roamed the castle looking for mischief or adventure he went looking for photos. Everywhere he saw them, through his classmates, his friends, the scenery and through the very castle itself. He captured light and darkness showing how without the other neither could exist. His photos were pure and honest. He didn't need our magic to make them magical. When he looked through that camera lens, and pressed down on that button he created his own magic, a type of magic that no wand could replicate. What he did was special, what he showed us was more magical than anything we could dream of.

He was chivalrous, brave and compassionate. He was loving, caring and intelligent. He was honest and so very, very special. Many of you here could probably also name traits that I have not. He never spared anything for anyone, or anything. He gave new meaning to the phrase try your best, and to the word optimistic. When any of us were down, trapped and feeling like we were all alone in the dark he would pull us out, he showed us how we could keep smiling and keep fighting. He always kept fighting.

When things began to change at Hogwarts, within the very wizarding world itself, he put himself in the front line. Fighting for the world he had embraced, and that in turn had embraced him. This is what we should remember him for. He was a fighter and a lover. He could see the light and the dark in all of us, sometimes even helped us to see it too. What he was doing he considered more important than himself. He was fighting for this world harder than many who claimed a more distinguished place in it.

We will not forget him and his deeds will not go unremembered. This is why we are here today, to remember Colin Creevey, for all his faults and virtues. For everything he brought to the wizarding world we could never repay him, he was worth too much. Though we say goodbye to him today it is not really the end and it is not really goodbye. Colin Creevey you will never be forgotten, you were a brilliant wizard and a brilliant boy. Few can hope to measure up to you."

Nobody moved when the speaker fell silent. Each person was going over every memory they had of Colin and savoring it. The room was full, crowded with people, all of them embracing the sobering silence that the room was shrouded in. At the front of the room Dennis Creevey was crying. Staring over the horizon he could barely see through the frosted windows. The famous milkman, the father that Colin had held in such high regard sat next to his son, next to him his wife buried her face in her husband's shoulder. All of the people here loved Colin, many were magical and many were not. A large segment hadn't know the true circumstances behind Colin's death before they arrived here today. They would not be obliviated though. They were his family and his friends. This war had changed the wizarding world. For better or worse no one could say yet, they just knew it had changed.

"We won the war though, right? All of this didn't happen for nothing. We won." Whispered Harry as they left the room leaving the family alone. Next to him Ginny squeezed his hand, tears trickling down her face. Every week there were more funerals and more people to say goodbye to. It never got any easier though. He cried at every one of them, even if they had barely been more than acquaintances he still cried. He cried because he could feel the grief that the people who had know them felt, and he understood it. He knew how it felt to have to say goodbye to someone, knowing that they would never come back and you would never see them smile again.

"You are wrong Harry." Slightly startled Harry looked over his shoulder. It was Luna Lovegood. Her normally content expression had been replaced by one that could only be described as grief, deep, pure and honest grief.

"We did not win this war, we lost more than we thought was possible and that was what they wanted. That is what they fought us for. They drove a stake through the heart of this world, scarring it, and we'll still be picking out splinters for years. There are no winners in a war. Everybody loses."

As she said this Colin's casket was carried from the room together by Dennis and his father, both of them crying without shame. Looking at her face Harry saw a single tear trail down Luna's once rosy cheeks. "Some just lose more than others." She finished.

As his ashes were blown into the wind, over the cliffs and beyond the raging white ocean getting mixed with the falling snow and the blown away tears of all who had loved him Harry knew what Luna had said was the truth. They had not won this war. They had lost more than those who had fought them believed they could.

And with a final gust of wind Colin was carried away. His ashes were now floating for forevermore with the wind. Over oceans and mountains until he came to rest and the earth would take him back.

Rest in peace Colin Creevey, you will not be forgotten.

**_Fin._**

**Authors note: ** I really like this story. I love Colin Creevey and wish he hadn't died. This stroy just popped into my head one night and i had to write it down. Please review it, I love getting reviews and constructive criticisim is alway appreciated. So thankyou for reading and again please, please review. Thankyou!

_Kellsabelle._


End file.
